


Come Hell or High Water

by can_i_be_your_star__love



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_be_your_star__love/pseuds/can_i_be_your_star__love
Summary: Minho ran. Minho ran because his life was on the line.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a practice story. I might go back and actually write more and fix grammar mistakes. I just wrote it because I'm trying to figure out how AO3 works.

The end was at their fingertips. Until now, Their previous attempts were like beating a dead horse. It was too risky, too rushed, but they had no other choice. They thought they had nothing to lose; it felt too easy. Easy assumed to be too much to handle. And it was as they didn't realize the bloody snake in the grass was lurching forward too fast for them to react.

"Wait a little longer, we're almost there."

Above them, the city was crumbling into dust. The sky burning as the fire roared amidst the deafening screams of civilians.

Their happy ending was right in front of them. So close, they could taste it. So far, they couldn't grasp it. The night was ending. Soon enough it would be a new dawn. A new beginning.

"No, leave... leave me here."

Not everyone can get a happy ending. The embers crackled as it snickered at the four figures. Mocking them to say, He won't make it. He was far too gone, his mind slipping into madness. He was losing himself.

They didn't ask this to happen. Didn't want it and never wished for it. Yet it was the ending they could never avoid.

With their current knowledge at hand. No one could save the young man. It would be futile to even try, although no one would stop them from trying.

It's reached the point where they couldn't sit around and wait. An asinine action but they had no other plan. It became a necessary move.

Newt's breathing became uneven and he couldn't keep himself upright. Likewise, his body temperature rose and he felt himself shivering to a non-existent breeze. Fatigue was grazing over him. He wanted to rest, but he knows he can't.

Can't leave without finding answers. He can't leave his friends. Most certainly, he can't leave Minho.

Thomas spoke, "Minho, you need to go get the serum and come back as fast as you can."

Minho shot him a look. One filled with disbelief and concern. Though he understood.

"I have a gun, I can cover," Gally responded. Attempting to help with the situation.

Minho agreed to the decision, reluctantly. His automatic instinct reacted to stand up and return as fast as he could. Newt grabbed him by the wrist before he left.

"Thank you. Thank you, Minho." Newt croaked out.

"You're, um, welcome... hang on okay.. please.." Minho stammered. Out of habit, Minho placed a light kiss on Newt's forehead before he sprinted off. An old way of shutting off Newt's worries when Minho ran off into the maze. But, also left a purpose for Minho.

Here, it was the latter. A way of reassuring Minho that Newt will be okay. Something to keep him sane. Which Minho held clasped onto. Hoping that it would be true when he came back.

He couldn't waste a single second. Time was ticking and had no intention of slowing down. Minho's sight wavered, his breath hitching. Blocking off the sounds of the outside world, Minho ran.

The young man ran as hard as he could. The weight on his shoulders burdening. Dodging debris and bullets to the best of his abilities. He ran as if a griever was chasing him. As if his life was on the line. And to Minho, his life is on the line.

So he sprinted. Running as fast as his legs could take him. He wanted Newt to survive this.

Let me rephrase that. He needed Newt to survive this.

Minho doesn't exactly know why. But, he needs Newt like a normal human needs water. His eyes glossed, tears threatening to fall.

He didn't say goodbye. Couldn't say goodbye at all. If he did it would've been servering their bond. Minho wasn't ready to do that yet. He just got back to Newt. Newt can't leave him just yet.

So, He ran for what was forever. Thoughts swarming in his head. Saying things like, You aren't fast enough. Or something like He won't survive because of you.

In what felt like an eternity, the helicopter came into view. Brenda standing there anticipating Thomas, only to see it was the current duo.

"Give me the cure!" Minho cried.

Desperate to get to Newt. Minho waited for Brenda. Ready to sprint back any second. Said girl emerged from the entrance, serum in hand.

She ran off past him. Looking for where Thomas and Newt were. It felt uncomfortable but all Minho could do was follow behind. With Brenda taking lead. The adrenaline Minho had been running on was wearing off. His legs felt sore but he thought none of it. All that mattered at the moment was Newt.

Minho was too swarmed up in his mind. Brenda was already out of sight but Frypan ran beside him. His feet were hitting the concrete too abrasive. Along with his legs that were wearing out.

Snapping back to reality, he halted. 

The next few seconds shattered the boy. He wanted to scream. Wanted to shout. He felt a void eating away at his heart. He was too late.


	2. Note

Thank you for reading the previous chapter if you've come this far. If you liked it or want more of it, please comment and I'll see what I can do since it was a practice work. Thank you! I'll delete this once I'm happy with this work!


End file.
